Learning to Fall
by Robin Logan
Summary: Starfire wants to go skating, and Raven ends up getting dragged along. Problem is, the girls don't know how to skate. (Rated T for safety)


It was cold.

It was the first day of a new year, and it was freezing. It was snowing, and _very_ cold.

If it was up to Raven, she would be in the tower reading a book and sipping at some hot coco. But apparently, it wasn't.

Starfire wanted to go ice skating, because she had never done that before. Robin was too busy, saying that the first day of the month is always when the enemies strike...or something crazy like that. Beast Boy and Cyborg really didn't want to, because it was too cold, and they just wanted to play video games instead.

So, Raven was the person Starfire dragged to the skating rink with her.

"Is...this how you wear the ice skating shoes?" Starfire asked uncertainly. Raven looked over at her, having already put on her skates. "Yeah." She answered.

"Alright! Let us go then!" Starfire said happily, standing up. Then they walked onto the iced over lake.  
"Oh my! Its so slippery!" Starfire exclaimed, wiggling her arms in hopes of keeping herself on her feet...she fell though. "Her, take my hand." Raven told her, offering her her gloved hand.

Starfire took it, and tried pulling herself up, but trying to help Starfire and keeping steady on the ice wasn't easy, and Raven suddenly fell onto Starfire with a yelp.  
"Ow..." Raven mumbled, pushing herself up a little and looking at Starfire. "You okay?"

"Yes...I believe I am..." Star mumbled, staring at Raven.

"Er...sorry about that. I've never skated before either, you know." Raven told her as she slowly and unsteadily got back on her feet.

"It is fine. It just means we can help each other get better!" Starfire said happily, flying up a little, to land back on the ice.

"Sure..." Raven mumbled. Then she tried taking a step, and immediately almost fell. Starfire caught her, her arms around her, almost like a hug...although Starfire was behind her...so she was kinda hugging her from behind.

"Thanks...can you let go me now?" Raven snapped, blushing.

"Erm...I would...but I'm afraid if I let go, I'll fall."

Raven sighed, "Look, Star, no more of...this. We need to get better at skating. So, let go of me. At the same time you let go, I'll try to skate forward. I'll also be using my magic to keep you steady. Alright?"

"Er...a-alright." Starfire mumbled.

"Alright. Three. Two...one!"

Starfire let go, and Raven stumbled forward. She quickly held Starfire with her magic, though she wasn't sure which position she was in. Raven had almost fell down, but after a bit of stumbling, she finally managed to balance herself.

She took in a breath then, slowly skating forward. After a little bit of skating, she decided she had the hang of it.

Then she slowly turned around, where Star was bent over, looking like she might fall if she wasn't encased in Raven's black magic.

Raven skid over to Star, stopping when she was right in front of her. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around Starfire. "Stay calm, and don't push against me too much." Raven told her. Starfire nodded.

Then Raven stopped holding her with magic, and Starfire immediately fell forward against Raven, who helped her stand straight and keep her balance.

"You okay?" Raven asked, staring up at Star. despite how cold it was, she felt a bit...red in the face. She also felt really weird. Her and Starfire were mighty close, now since she thinks about it...

"Y-yes. I am fine. Thanks to you..." Starfire mumbled, looking a bit red in the face.

One moment, they were staring into each others eyes...next moment, well...Raven found herself getting closer, and closer...and closer.

She let her eyes close, and her lips were inches away from Starfire's...

"Oh, friend Raven, watch out!" Starfire warned her, backing up and looking past Raven.

 _Friend._ Raven thought bitterly before spinning around.

Then she saw...

"Kyd Wykkyd!?" She asked in shock, just as the villain warped off.

"Why was a member of the High Five here?" Starfire asked in confusion. "Was he also here to do the skating?"

"Doubt it. Whatever he's here for, it definitely isn't good." Raven mumbled, angry that her moment with Star was interrupted. She almost _kissed_ Starfire! And that tongueless Batman rip-off interrupted it! She was half embarrassed and half angry.

"Ahh!" Starfire suddenly screamed in surprise. Raven turned around just in time to see Starfire falling onto her. Raven caught a glimpse of Kyd-Idiot before she fell on her back, Starfire on top of her.

"I am very sorry. I think I may have been pushed by someone..." Starfire mumbled, slowly getting off of Raven.

"You were. By Kyd Wykkyd. Looks like he's here to play with us." Raven told her, as she sat up, carefully getting back to her feet and helping Starfire up too.

"Play? Not fight?" Starfire asked, confused.

"When I say he's here to play with us, I mean he's here to fight us." Raven explained, and Starfire, still a bit confused, nodded slowly.

"Oh, there he is!" Starfire screamed, pointing. Raven spun around, only to see Kyd Wykkyd standing on the ice ring a little ways off, arms behind his back.

Raven gritted her teeth, feeling anger rise up again, from him ruining their kiss.

Then she charged forward, basically running on the ice, but making sure to be careful, so she wouldn't fall on her face.

She was _so_ close. But then, right when she was almost there, the brat through a snowball in her face, and warped off.

Raven yelped, stumbling back, before falling on her bottom.

"Friend, Raven!" Star called. Then she saw Kyd waving at her in the middle of the ring. She couldn't help but feel angry for her friend, and love.

Her eyes glowed green and she ran for the villain, and threw her green Starbolts at him.

Instead of warping, Kyd just dodged them, while skating.

"Show off!" Raven yelled at him from behind. Starfire jumped at Kyd at the same time Raven did, and then he warped off, leading to Raven and Star colliding into each other.

Raven was on Starfire, again, and she pulled herself up. Then they heard a voice suddenly say "Bye".

"Was...that...Wykkyd?" Star asked, panting.

"I don't know...does he...even speak?" Raven asked, breathless herself.

Starfire shrugged.

"Well, anyhow, seems like he's gone..." Raven mumbled, looking around.

"Yes, it...seems...so." Starfire said, and Raven made the mistake of looking at her. Her cheeks was tinted red a little, but she looked pretty pale, and she was shivering a little. She looked so beautiful, and her red hair looked even brighter with all the white snow around.

Raven smiled a little, and leaned down, her cold nose touching Starfire's cold nose. Then she backed up a little bit, and her and Star began laughing.

After a moment, Raven was about to back up, but suddenly, Starfire leaned up, kissing Raven passionately.

After a moment of just sitting there, shocked as Starfire actually kissed her, Raven had to back up, her face burning hot. Then, looking around, she saw people who had been skating at the ring as well, staring at Raven and Star. She even saw someone with their phone pulled out!

"Come on, lets go." Raven told her, and stood up, helping Starfire up. Then she warped them into the tower, which was pretty warm. Much better than outside.

"Oh, hey, how'd it go?" Robin asked, sitting on the couch with Cyborg and Beast Boy...they were all playing a video game! Wasn't Robin supposed to be keeping an eye out for enemies?!

"It was fine." Raven mumbled, letting her hair fall into her blushing face.

"Yes, who knew the ice skating could be so much fun!" Starfire squealed.

"Glad you, uh, had fun. Urg, Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, as he pressed the buttons on his controller harder. "Haha, take that!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, too bad Kyd Wykkyd came and ruined it." Raven told them.

"Wait, what!?" Robin quickly asked. "Man, I'm gonna kick your butt!" Cyborg warned.

"I'm going to my room." Raven announced then, satisfied, as she walked off.

"May I come and meditate with you?" Star quickly asked.

"Sure." Raven told her, and they both walked into Raven's room.

Raven sat down on her bed, and Starfire sat down next to her.

"So, uh...Star...about...I mean..." Raven paused, trying to figure out what to say. "Would you...like to go out and eat with me sometime?" She slowly asked, blushing.

"Raven...are you asking me out on a date?" Starfire asked her. "E-erm...maybe?" Raven mumbled.

"Than I except!" Starfire said happily, before pecking her on the cheek and hugging her.

Raven smiled, still blushing. Then, she felt like she had the strength to tell Star something she never thought she could say. "I...I love you."

"I love you too...girlfriend, Raven." Starfire told her.

Raven chuckled, feeling the happiest she ever felt. And she knew she would only feel happier.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
